And Sometimes, They Win
by TheKlaineTrinity
Summary: Ever wondered why your favourite characters always go to where the killer is in every horror film? For Kurt and Blaine: It's their only hope. The doors are locked, the screams are loud but with no one to hear, will they make it out alive?


**A/N: Basically this is an AU where Kurt and Blaine don't know the New Directions because Kurt had always gone to Dalton. ND without Will and Emma will be also be featured in this story along with Joe and Sebastian. (They aren't in this chapter though)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: In Which It Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just their luck that they would get stuck in the middle of nowhere. Instead of making their way to New York for a romantic, spontaneous weekend, Kurt and Blaine were walking down a dusty dirt track trying to find somewhere they could go to fix their car. Despite Kurt being perfectly able to fix practically any vehicle, he just couldn't seem to find anything wrong with it. Everything seemed to be in fine working order, apart from the fact it wouldn't run. Blaine had insisted that he saw a building not too far back, so against Kurt's judgment, they had decided to try and find it.<p>

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. "Blaine. Why did you have to kick the car? Other than relieving you of your anger, it didn't help. Plus, you have now managed to injure yourself."

"I was frustrated, okay!" Blaine snapped. "Sorry. I just wanted this weekend to be perfect, and now we're stuck with nowhere to go and I have no idea how we will get home. I have no signal on my phone and I just-"

Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss, breathing in his sweet cologne. "Calm down, okay? We'll try and find this old building you saw, see if there is any life there at all. Then we will either stay the night, if we can, or try and see if they have anything that may help us get back on the road. We will figure it out. Nothing will be resolved by you getting all worked up."

Blaine didn't reply, but shot Kurt one of his heartbreaking puppy-faces, making his boyfriend melt. He let Kurt sling a protective arm around his shoulder, and nuzzled his face into the taller boy's neck. It was so embarrassing- Blaine had been the one who organised their weekend, he'd been the one who had convinced Kurt that it was okay to take a break from his busy schedule to galavant off to the city. 'It will be fun!' He recalled telling Kurt. How wrong he was.

Kurt glanced over Blaine's head to look back down the road they'd just walked. It hadn't taken long, but already their car was just a speck on the dry horizon. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight, and there was a watery haze hovering above the yellowing ground. He tried to be gentle as he shrugged Blaine's head from his shoulder; it was far too hot to snuggle. The curly haired boy seemed to have cheered up a bit, but kept shooting his boyfriend apologetic looks from the corner of his eye.

"How far back did you say this place was?" Kurt asked, slightly frustrated. It wasn't Blaine's fault this had happened; but that didn't stop him being annoyed with him. When you're lost on a random road in the middle of nowhere wearing one of a kind Alexander McQueen, you're going to get annoyed. It was allowed.

Blaine's face lit up as he squinted into the bright sunlight. "I think I can see it right now, actually!" He turned back to beam at Kurt, who couldn't help but feel the infectious cheer oozing from him. It was hard to stay bitter when Blaine smiled like that.

Dragging Kurt by the hand, Blaine half-walked, half-skipped along, scuffing up dust and bits of yellow grass with his white converses. Their hands were clammy, but neither of them cared- it was enough just to be with each other. Blaine even found himself thinking that it was quite exciting to be lost in the middle of their excursion; to have a mini-adventure on the way to another adventure.

It wasn't long before they could properly make out the building. Shattered neon lights spelled out 'Hotel something', minus a few letters. About four or five storeys tall, it looked like it had been built some time in the 1940s or so, judging by the regal shape of the windows. It seemed as though once it may have been beautiful. Hidden behind patches of moss growing in between the bricks, a lovely red colour showed through. But there was dying overgrown grass lining the stone path, and some of the slats were coming down from the roof. It looked like someone had given up on it long ago.

As the boys gazed up at the looming presence, they felt their hands grasp each other tighter. There was something odd about the building. Its old structure seemed to be stooping, beckoning them inside. Come in, it whispered. Come in.

Suddenly, neither of them were keen to step through the ominous wooden doors. The mere feeling the hotel gave off was enough to make them both turn and run; they would have done too, had they not both been too stubborn to be the first to turn away.

After about a minute of observing the hotel silently, they moved- Kurt stepping backwards, as Blaine took a proud stride forward.

"Come on Kurt, we should check the place out at least."

"No, Blaine. I don't want to step inside an abandoned hotel. It's like the start of a horror movie. Can't we just go back to the car? I can have another go at fixing it…" Kurt gave Blaine a pleading look, but Blaine had his attention too focused on the building.

"You've already spent about two whole hours trying to fix the car, but you couldn't figure it out. We might be able to find something useful here. Plus, it looks like it's about to rain."

"That wouldn't be so bad. We can dance in the rain. It would be so romantic, and I know you're so spontaneous and fun."

Blaine gave a pointed look at Kurt's spotless white Doc Martens and said, simply "Your shoes, Kurt." A look of horror swept across Kurt's face for a split second before he dashed towards the hotel. Blaine laughed at his boyfriend then raced to catch up with him. They both stopped at the front door. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"You are so adorable." But before either of them could get too wrapped up in the moment, they realised where they were. Kurt removed Blaine's arm from his waist and just held his hand.

Standing outside this worn down old building, hands held with a death grip, time seemed to pause for a moment. The dust on the wind halted, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen. Kurt almost shouted out: stop Blaine, stop! But before he knew it, the darker haired boy had stepped forward to open the door.

Kurt's breath hitched. He wanted to bury his face into Blaine's shoulder, to scream at the TV- 'Don't go in the haunted hotel, you idiots! Run away!' But this was real life. And there was no such thing as haunted hotels. Breathe, Kurt, he told himself, holding Blaine's hand even tighter. Adrenaline was rushing through him, ready to fight or take flight.

Blaine gripped his hand round the doorknob, but he didn't even need to turn it before the heavy oak door swung inward as a sudden gust of wind flew at them from behind, with such force that they were practically swept off their feet and thrown into the threshold. That is the final straw, Kurt's mind screamed.

"Oh my God, Blaine! We should really get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps!" He bit his lip and shot quick glances about the room before him, scanning the area for serial killers or ghosts or big spiders, all of which need to be Taken Very Seriously. Kurt squirmed around uncomfortably as he inhaled the stale, musty air.

Before them was a large room with a high ceiling, and a huge staircase leading up and around in a spiral shape to a little balcony, where there was a closed door. There was some kind of patterned wallpaper surrounding them- as Blaine looked closer, he saw that it wasn't paper, but fabric, torn and frayed.

In front of the stairs stood a desk. It was exactly in the middle of the room, and covered in a layer of dust so thick it was hard to even make out what colour the wood was. Blaine took a deep breath before stepping closer, ignoring the little squeak Kurt made behind him, though it made him want to turn back and swoop his boyfriend into a huge hug. The floorboards under the peeling carpet creaked as he got closer.

There was nothing on the desk, except for a large silver bell; the kind that you use to alert the workers when you want service. On a sudden urge, Blaine just reached out and tapped it, knocking the flecks of dust onto the desk.

Kurt squealed and clutched at Blaine's arm, looking up and about as the ring resonated around the room ferociously. Directly above them hung a glass chandelier, and Kurt swore he could see the chipped diamonds quiver with the energy being thrown out by the little bell, dust raining down from the cracked ceiling. Blaine looked over to see Kurt's terrified face inches from his own, eyes darting all over the place. He giggled nervously, filling the eerie silence. "Kurt? You okay?"

Kurt shook his head furiously. "No Blaine, I am not okay! I'm freaking out. I just want to go back to the car! Come on, let's leave!" He pouted; shoulders slumped, swinging Blaine's hand in his own. The door was creaking on its hinges again, rocking softly backwards and forwards as if daring them to try.

But as Blaine looked into his boyfriend's impossibly blue eyes, Kurt visibly sank into his gaze, relaxing. He was just over reacting, everything would be okay. This wasn't a movie. Ghosts and monsters aren't real. They're not.

"Kurt, we should just look around for a bit, and see if we find anything that might help us. The quicker we are, the faster we can get out of here. Alright?"

Unwillingly, Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, let's go."

Blaine practically dragged Kurt up the stairs in search of anything that would be of any use to them.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt began to get frantic. He was sure Blaine said he would look in this room, but when Kurt came back to find him he was gone. The room was bare, with one of those old fashioned four-poster beds, like in Harry Potter. Never mind Harry Potter, Kurt thought, shuddering. This was pretty much the Shrieking Shack already. Oh gosh, what if there's a werewolf? No, Kurt. Focus. He glanced around the dingy room, nose scrunching at the damp in the air as he attempted to make sense of his surroundings. A lonely rocking chair sat in one corner, and there were faded paintings and tapestries lining the peeling floral wallpaper. Faded red curtains were hanging closed at the window, and the carpet was worn and threadbare. There was an odd chill in the air even though the window couldn't have been open, because the drapes were still.<p>

Kurt could have sworn he had just seen the drapes move. Feeling his heart beat racing and his hands begin to shake, he walked towards the bed. Maybe it was just the wind. Or maybe it was some kind of animal. It could have been nothing at all. But instead of running away, Kurt felt himself reaching out towards the curtain. Fingers brushing against the fabric around the bed, his breath hitched, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He moved his hand an inch closer when the curtain was yanked open.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" Kurt screamed, "What the hell Blaine?"

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, tears in his eyes from laughing so much. He didn't think he would get that much of a reaction from the boy.

"Oh god, Kurt, that was hilarious!" Blaine shrieked joyfully to himself, ignoring Kurt's indignant splutters of shock. "I was like NNGAHH! And you were all OH MY GOD haha! Ah, you should've seen your face. I knew you could hit a High F but I'm pretty sure only bats could hear that scream! Ah, you. I love you so much. You're so adorable!"

Kurt, mumbling something about Alexander McQueen heels, impaling, and 'so not cool, Blainers' finally got his breath back and stood up straight to look at his so-called boyfriend. "That was not funny! I nearly had a heart attack you... you..."

"Hilarious goon?"

"No."

"Adorably loveable joker?"

"No."

"Super hot sex god?"

"No!"

Blaine gave a gasp of mock indignation, and was about to reply before he saw his boyfriend's face. "Oh, my god Kurt... I didn't mean to scare you that much. It was just a joke. Are you okay, baby?" Blaine was peering earnestly up at his boyfriend. Kurt's bright blue eyes, glistening with furious and embarrassed tears, were refusing to meet his own brown ones. "I didn't think... God, I'm so sorry Kurt. Please don't be mad!"

But Kurt was ready, and two could play this game. He hid his smirk behind a star worthy traumatised expression (he didn't get into NYADA for a pretty face and High F, contrary to popular belief) and stepped backwards angrily.

"Yeah, well. I am mad! That was cruel, Blaine. Stop being such a Malfoy!" and with that, he turned and stormed out of the room with the rage of a thousand Rachel Berries and slammed the door behind him, leaving a stunned Blaine and what felt like the whole building shaking in his wake.

Oh, thought Blaine.

And then, shit.

"Kurt!" He yelled, running to the door and yanking it open. Only, the door didn't open. It stayed closed and stared back at him bluntly. What... he thought, attempting to turn the handle. "Kurt, let go of the handle. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry. Sorry. Just open up!" Blaine let go of the rusted handle when he received no reply and huffily turned his back on the door, folding his arms over his sweater. It's not a hard life, being a door, he thought moodily. You've got one main duty, and that's to open. Stupid door. It was while he was thinking this that he saw it, out of the corner of his eye.

A flash of movement. A darting shadow. A blink, and it was gone.

Blaine's breathing began to get shallow and quick.

Something had moved behind the heavy curtains over the window, directly across the room from him. He was sure of it.

"Oh my god," the brunet muttered under his breath and spun around and began to beat his hands frantically on the heavy oak door. That damn door. "Kurt, please! Let go of the handle!" Blaine, calm down, his mind told him. "Kurt!" It was probably only a shadow, just have a look! Are you a Gryffindor or aren't you?

He closed his eyes, and very slowly, centimeter by centimeter, Blaine turned his head. The house seemed completely silent; the only thing he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears. Boom. Boom. Boom. He opened his eyes.

"KURT LET ME OUT!"

"Blaine?"

* * *

><p>Hearing Blaine's screams, Kurt tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.<p>

"Blaine? What's going on? I can't open the door! Ohdeargod." The glistening metal under his hand stayed stationary.

"Please Kurt! I can't-" Kurt held back a sob.

"What's going on?" The rotting wood still wouldn't move. Open up, open up! Kurt's mind screamed.

"Kuuuuurt!" With all his might Kurt began to slam his body again the door.

"I need you!" Kurt wouldn't give up.

"Help me!" He would save him.

"Please, Kurt!" Kurt felt his heart break with every scream.

"I'm trying, Blaine!" All of a sudden it went silent. Kurt held his breath as he went to twist the door knob. Slowly, the door creaked open as if nothing had been holding it closed mere seconds before. Kurt peered into the room. Everything was still. So unsettlingly still. Nothing moved at all. Blaine was gone. Kurt felt the blood drain from his body. He was too late. No. Blaine was there. He had to be there.

Kurt slowly raised a foot, and wearily took a step into the room. He didn't understand. What was happening? He didn't have time to find answers to his questions as the moment his shaking limb set foot onto the dusty, peeling carpet, everything came to life; as if someone had pressed play on a remote.

"Kurt! Please help me!" Blaine's voice echoed in a whisper around the room, but the speaker wasn't present.

"Blaine! Where are you?" Kurt cried out. His whole body shaking with his withheld sobs.

"Save me!" Blaine's helpless voice began to increase in volume.

Kurt ran around the room, trying to find his boyfriend. There was no where he could be. He had simply vanished. But... Kurt could still hear Blaine's voice.

"Please!" Blaine all but screamed.

"Courage baby, I'll get you." Kurt's wasn't nearly as strong as his voice made him out to be. A new confidence started to brew inside his chest, a white hot fire spreading all the way into his fingertips. He was determined. He would never give up.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said out loud, although he wasn't even sure if there was anyone there to receive his words. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered as a mantra; the words giving him courage.

Blaine's voice continued to fill the room. But Kurt began to overpower it the only way he knew how. He sung.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

Kurt stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what he could do to help Blaine. He hoped Blaine could hear him, Kurt could sense him there with him. Not only were his cries still echoing around the room as Kurt sang, but Kurt felt his presence in the room.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<em>

"_**Please help me Kurt."**__  
>You'll be alright<br>No one can hurt you now_

"_**I'm so scared"**__  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound_

Kurt tried not to feel the way him stomach lurched at Blaine's words. He was desperate. Kurt needed Blaine to be okay. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone<em>

Kurt was unbelievably afraid. He was afraid that he wouldn't get Blaine back. Afraid of whatever was in the room there with him. Afraid of what may happen after all this. If it ever ended. He didn't have a clue what he could do.

_Just close your eyes_

"_**Kurt!"**__  
>You'll be alright<em>

"_**It's going to be okay"**__  
>Come morning light,<em>

"_**I promise"**__  
>You and I'll be safe and sound..<em>

Kurt realised he had closed his eyes at the end of his song; that was so stupid. What if something had happened to him as well as Blaine? He definitely wouldn't be able to save him then. Suddenly Kurt noticed the wardrobe in the far corner. It began to shake as if something was inside.

"Blainers!" Kurt yelled, darting over to the huge oak wardrobe that was hiding in the gloom of the corner. "I'm coming, baby! Hold on!" He grabbed the oversized tarnished gold knob on the door and tugged. "Blaine!"

There he was. Blaine. His Blaine. Kurt felt relieved tears sping to his eyes and blinked them away to better see his boyfriend's glorious, wonderful face. His dark eyebrows were scrunched in confusion and he had an adorable confused frown as Kurt flung his arms over his shoulders, choking back sobs. "Kurt? What's wrong? I can't- What happened?" Blaine asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, I don't know... I just heard you screaming and the d-door was s-stuck and then you disappeared! Y-you tell me, what happened? B-because," Kurts voice was muffled and stuttering and Blaine felt his shirt collar get wet as his boyfriend cried "because you disappeared and-and... I thought you'd never come back."

"Oh Kurt..." sighed Blaine. It was heartbreaking for him to see Kurt like this. "I don't know what happened. I just... I remember hearing you sing, Kurt." Blaine leaned back against the back of the empty wardrobe and raised his boyfriend's tear streaked chin to look into his eyes. "It was beautiful. It saved me... you saved me."

Kurt sniffed loudly and wiped his nose on his sleeve, somehow still managing to look like a Vogue model as he raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I try," he smirked sassily. "No but seriously, Blaine, how did you get in here? One minute you were banging on the door crying like a girl and the next you're chilling in Narnia? I know it's hard, but you know I'm not a fan of the closet as an escape route."

Blaine gave a loud snort of laughter and gazed at his boyfriend wondrously. After all he's been through, still making jokes... Kurt really was amazing.

"I... I can't even- I don't know, Kurt. I don't know." The dark haired boy squinted, trying to remember. "I'm sorry, all I remember is you singing. It was amazing."

Kurt was suddenly overcome with love for Blaine. In the past few hours, they had gotten lost, broken down, been terrifyingly separated by some unknown force and (in Blaine's case) developed a mysterious case of temporary amnesia. And now here was Blaine, his usually immaculate hair dishevelled all sexily and his eyebrows looking especially endearing and there are some things, Kurt thought to himself, such as what had happened to them today, that you just can't go through together without having a good old snog in a possibly haunted wardrobe on the other side.

"Shut up and kiss me, hobbit." Kurt breathed into his boyfriend's ear.  
>So he did.<p>

Kurt slid his hands up and weaved his fingers through his boyfriend's dark curls as Blaine's lips made contact with his, in a spark of electric feelings and warm tingles in his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around the taller boy's waist and couldn't stop his smile spreading over his perfectly occupied mouth. The wardrobe shook a little from their movement and Kurt dug his manicured nails into the shorter boy's scalp as he twisted around to press Blaine and his eager hands out of the wardrobe and into the bedroom. After a few awkward moments and much blind stumbling they found themselves laying backwards across the massive four poster bed, entwined in each other's arms and lips still touching.

"This is the bed where Remus had his transformations," Blaine muttered against his boyfriend's neck, his voice low and breathy as he left a trail of kisses along the pale collarbone and added, "the one he and Sirius had sex on all the time."

"You're such a hopeless nerd, baby."

"You love it! Besides, I refuse to believe their relationship was purely platonic." Blaine paused mid-snog to consider this thought, and Kurt giggled at the expression on his flushed face.

"Let's not talk about Harry Potter, honey." He replied teasingly, "You know how it gets you."

Blaine just smiled, "You know me so well!" and crushed their lips together once more.

Kurt broke apart from the kiss with an uneasy look on his face.

"Is it a good idea for us to stay here? Something really strange is happening here and I just- I don't want to go through earlier again. I thought I'd lost you, a-and I…"

"Kurt, baby. It's okay. You're not going to lose me. I promise. Whatever was here earlier is gone. Before you ask, I can just tell. I'm not sure if leaving this room right now will help our situation. I'm kind of afraid of what might happen if we try and leave." Kurt still had a slightly uneasy look on his face. Blaine began to repeat the words Kurt had sung to him earlier in a whisper.

"_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now"_ Blaine carefully pressed him lips against Kurt's once again, and felt him smile into the kiss. All traces of worry were removed from Kurt's mind as they carried on kissing, taking in each other's presence.

Then, Kurt made an unintelligible sound (so hot, Blaine thought to himself, feeling thoroughly lightheaded) and suddenly stopped.

"...Kurt?" Blaine whispered into the darkness, but the boy was already snoring.

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, gently giving him a peck on the tip of his nose. "Sweet dreams." Blaine held Kurt's hand, laying down next to him, where he remained until he too gave in to his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think and if you want us to carry on! :D**


End file.
